Naruto: The Search For Soul Edge
by Aerisuke
Summary: Naruto meets a girl named Talim who is on a quest to find Soul Calibur and to defeat Soul Edge. But in order for Talim to help Naruto find Sasuke, he has to help her find Soul Calibur and to defeat Soul Edge. R&R Please.


Naruto: The Search For Soul Edge Chapter 1: Talim

**(NOTE: WHEN I AM USING TALIM, I AM USING THE ONE FROM SOUL CALIBUR II. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER SOUL CALIBUR II CHARACTERS. BUT DON'T WORRY. THEY'LL BE NO ZELDA CHARACTERS IN HERE... I PROMISE. ALSO, NARUTO IS FOURTEEN IN THIS ONE BECAUSE THE STORY TAKES ONE YEAR AFTER "NARUTO" AND ONE YEAR BEFORE "NARUTO SHIPPUDEN". AND AS YOU ALREADY KNOW, TALIM IS FIFTHTEEN IN THIS ONE... WHICH IS KIND OF STRANGE BECAUSE SHE AND NARUTO ARE ABOUT A YEAR APART.**)

Story:  
Naruto meets a girl named Talim who is on a quest to find Soul Calibur and to defeat Soul Edge. But in order for Talim to help Naruto find Sasuke, he has to help her find Soul Calibur and to defeat Soul Edge. R&R Please.

_One year later..._

About a year has already passed since Naruto Uzumaki left the village of Konoha to go train with Jiraiya in order for him to defeat the Akatsuki and to find his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

One day, Naruto was training with Jiraiya (as usual). After Naruto and Jiraiya's battle was over, Jiraiya was already beat. But a hyperactive Naruto was not.

"Come on, Pervy-Sage! Let's train some more!" cried Naruto.

"Not now, Naruto... I'm so tired... I feel like my Chakra is about go to waste." said Jiraiya as he began panting.

Just then, a girl named Talim came into the forest and was watching Naruto train from behind a tree that was nearby.

"_Who is that boy?" _Talim wondered to herself while watching Naruto.

Just then, Jiraiya was leaning against the tree that Talim was hiding in.

Naruto then began training by himself.

Talim then walked up to Naruto.

"Hey..." she said as Naruto looked at her.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Talim. What's yours?" asked Talim.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Naruto.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto." said Talim with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Talim." said Naruto as he and Talim shook hands.

"Do you mind if I fight with you?" asked Talim.

"Fight? But we just met!" cried a baffled Naruto.

"Well... I want to see how strong you are. And... I want to see your moves." said Talim.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. A random girl that he didn't know anything nor had a clue who she was asked him to fight her. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"Fine! Show me what you've got. Talim!" cried Naruto as he and Talim began fighting.

_After the battle..._

Talim and Naruto began panting after their battle was over.

"You're pretty strong... aren't you?" asked Talim.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

Just then, Jiraiya woke up.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at Talim. He then began drooling.

"Naruto... who's this beautiful young lady?" asked Jiraiya.

"Pervy-Sage, this is Talim. Talim... this is Jiraiya." said Naruto as he introduced Talim to Jiraiya.

"Uh... how do you do?" asked Talim as she shook his hand.

"Pervy-Sage!" cried Naruto as Jiraiya stopped drooling.

"Sorry." said Jiraiya as Talim giggled.

"He's funny." said Talim.

"So... anyway... what brings you here... Talim?" asked Naruto.

"Well... Naruto... I need your help. But... do you mind if we talk alone?" asked Talim.

"Pervy-Sage... can you... can you wait here for us?" asked Naruto as he turned around to look at Jiraiya.

"Sure." said Jiraiya.

"Come on, Talim." said Naruto as he and Talim walked into the forest where Naruto was training outside the forest.

"So... what is it you want... Talim?" asked Naruto as the two of them sat down together in the grass.

"I need you to help me find a sword called Soul Calibur. Do you know anything about it?" asked Talim.

"No. But is it evil?" asked Naruto.

"No. But it's like a spirit sword that's similar to Soul Edge." said Talim.

"Okay... but if Soul Calibur is a spirit sword... then what is Soul Edge?" asked Naruto.

"Soul Edge is like the twin sword of Soul Edge except Soul Calibur is a blue sword while Soul Edge is a red sword." said Talim.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you find this Soul Calibur sword by helping you defeat Soul Edge?" asked Naruto.

"Right." said Talim.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head off on a new adventure. But... in order for me to help you find Soul Calibur and to defeat Soul Edge, you have to help me find someone." said Naruto.

"And who is this someone?" asked Talim.

"He's a close friend of mine. I'll tell you about him later. Come on! Let's go tell Pervy-Sage!" cried Naruto as he and Talim rushed back to the outside of the forest as they told Jiraiya everything about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

After Talim and Naruto told Jiraiya about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, the trio headed off on a new journey not only to defeat Soul Edge and finding Soul Calibur... but to also find Sasuke... Naruto's close friend who had departed Konoha about a year ago to go to Orochimaru for power so he could kill Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan.


End file.
